Smart phones and other electronic devices, such as the iPhone, have been developed that provide users with new and more efficient and/or intuitive ways to control phone functions. However, sound volume controls typically include at least two buttons and/or a volume bar that enables the user to press one button for increased sound, to press another button for decreased sound, and/or to select and move a volume control along a bar shaped icon between a high and low setting. Video speed controls generally work in the same manner between fast and slow playback speeds that allow a user to fast forward video or to view video in slow motion. These controls may take up valuable space on a touch sensitive screen and/or be difficult for a user to control during use, such as during a phone call.